In certain gas turbine combustors, spring-loaded leaf seals are used to seal between two concentric surfaces, for example, between the combustor liner and surrounding flow sleeve (see, for example, commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,446). These seals are often referred to as “hula seals” in that they consist of a series of short, pre-bent leaf seals formed into a circle. In certain combustor nozzle arrangements, a plurality of wedge-shaped sector nozzles (sometimes referred to herein as “sector nozzles”) are arrayed in annular fashion about a center nozzle, with radially-oriented side plates of the adjacent sector nozzles closely adjacent one another. There is a need for a way to seal between the side plates of adjacent sector nozzles, a task made more difficult by the use of hula seals on the center nozzle about which the sector nozzles are arranged, as well as on the inner surface of the surrounding combustor liner.